


Retour au port

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Family, Hope, One-Shot, Post World War II, World War II
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: La guerre était terminée, elle était enfin finie pour de bon, et Davy Jones soldat dans la marine américaine allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui.





	Retour au port

**Author's Note:**

> Pirates des Caraïbes est la propriété de Ted Elliott, Terry Rossio, Jerry Bruckheimer et Walt Disney.

La guerre était terminée, elle était enfin finie pour de bon, et Davy Jones soldat dans la marine américaine allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il allait pouvoir retrouver sa femme Calypso Jones, et leur petite fille Tia Jones qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des mois. Il vivrait avec ses deux trésors les plus précieux dans leur maison à Baltimore. 

Il n'aurait plus peur de mourir à chaque seconde, il n'aurait plus ses horribles images devant les yeux lorsqu'il irait se coucher. Il ne verrait plus ses camarades mourir dans une guerre que personne ne comprenait et qui était trop horrible pour être réelle. 

Il aurait seulement peur lorsque Tia se blesserait ou tomberait malade. Il ne verrait plus que les sourires de sa petite princesse et ceux de sa déesse. Il n'entendrait plus que leur rires lorsqu'il ferait l'idiot pour les rendre heureuses. Il profiterait de chaque instants avec elles parce que c'était cela le plus important. 

Il reprendrait son poste de capitaine d'un bateau de marchandises pour faire vivre Calypso et leur fille. Lors de ses jours de congés, lorsque le temps le permettrait, ils iraient tous les trois naviguer comme ils aimaient le faire et ils seraient les plus heureux au monde. 

Davy n'était pas naïf, il se doutait bien que les traumatismes laissés par ces quatre années loin d'elle confronté à la peur, à la mort et à la violence ne disparaîtraient pas du jour au lendemain. Il n'allait pas oublier d'un claquement doigts le sang, les cadavres, les pleurs des autres marins la nuit dans leur sommeil. Cependant il n'était pas non plus défaitiste ; il avait confiance en ses femmes et dans le temps qui tous les trois finiraient bien par effacer ses mauvais souvenirs. 

Plus que quelques jours et il reverrait le port de Baltimore, il reverrait sa magnifique épouse et sa jolie fille qui n'auraient plus à craindre qu'on leur annonce sa mort, plus que quelque jours de patience et ils seraient enfin réunis.


End file.
